Web Cam
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Clyde Donovan tiene un súper cyberamigo,pero ¿que pasará cuando este le confiese que es homosexual y que además desea iniciar una 'videollamada? Dedicación Especial a: Dark-Karumi-Mashiro. One-Shot.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

Esta extraña historia (y pareja xD) va para: **Dark-Karumi-Mashiro**

Las partes en _cursiva_ son las conversaciones del Messenger.

* * *

><p>Web Cam<p>

-Ha sido un día de mierda-se quejo Clyde mientras levantaba la tapa de su notebook y oprimía el botón para encenderla.

-Ese jodido de Tucker… ¿por qué siempre tiene que burlarse de que soy gordo? ¡NO SOY GORDO! ¡CARAJO!-

Se quitó sus pantalones y los dejó en el cesto de ropa sucia, se dirigió hasta el escritorio y tomó la notebook. –Al menos tengo algo que contarle a mí querido amigo I.B, a veces pienso que él es el único que me entiende.-

Puso la contraseña para entrar en su sesión y espero impaciente a que se terminará de cargar lo que se tenía que cargar.

'I.B' era su mejor amigo en el ciberespacio, jamás lo juzgaba ni nada de eso, no era como sus otros amigos…

Oh claro que no, I.B era su SÚPER mejor amigo, bueno…ni tan amigos porque ambos ni se veían y además era una amistad 'anónima' ya que en sus respectivos 'avatars' Clyde tenía como imagen para mostrar un taco y I.B tenía un libro como imagen para mostrar.

Cuando por fin apareció la ventana de Messenger, Clyde no dudo ni un momento y más; tecleo enter para así poder al fin hablar con su queridísimo I.B.

Después de poco tiempo, aparecieron todos sus contactos y ¡I.B ESTA EN LINEA! En la parte inferior de la derecha apreció: I.B dice:

I.B dice: _Hola C.D ¿cómo te fue hoy en clases?_

C.D dice: _Regular, el tonto de Tucker me ha molestado nuevamente. Como lo odio… :( si supieras lo que me dijo_

I.B dice: _¿Te ha llamado nuevamente gordo?_

C.D dice: _¡Sí! ¿Cómo supiste? _

I.B dice: _Oh…ya sabes, nos leemos desde hace unos meses y creo que ya conozco lo que te molesta._

C.D dice: _¡CIERTO! Eres tan sorprende I.B ¿qué tal tu día de clases? ¿Mejor que las mías? _

I.B dice: _¿Te acuerdas del chico del que te hable? _

C.D dice: _¿El que era tu contrincante en las elecciones para el presidente de la clase? _

I.B dice: _Sí, ha vuelto a molestarme con eso de que hice trampa._

C.D dice: _No les hagas caso, IB. Tú no eres ningún tramposo._

I.B dice: Pasaron unos minutos y Ike no respondía, Donovan se estaba impacientado ¿algo habrá pasado?

C.D dice: _¿I.B? ¿Sigues ahí…? _

I.B dice: _Claro, perdón es que estaba…_

C.D dice: _¿Estabas…? _

I.B dice: _¿Si te lo cuento no te enojarás? _

C.D dice: Claro_ que no ¿por qué habría de enojarme?_

I.B dice: _Yo estaba viendo…_

C.D dice: _¿Sí…?_

I.B dice: _¡AH! ¡ADIÓS! _

En la pantalla apareció el mensaje: I.B se ha desconectado.

-¿Qué le pasa?-se preguntó Donovan.

Nuevamente en la parte inferior apareció: I.B se ha conectado.

I.B dice: _¡ESTABA VIENDO PORNOGRAFÍA GAY! ¿CONTENTO? _

Donovan leyendo como mil veces ese comentario ¿su querido amigo I.B es homosexual…? Bueno, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, después de todo él era un bisexual y él también cuando estaba entrando en lo 'bicuriosos' empezó a visitar páginas gays.

C.D dice: _No te preocupes I.B, yo soy bisexual._

I.B dice: _Quiero…poner la web cam. Quiero dejar este anonimato, C.D. _

C.D dice: _Bueno, si eso quieres está bien. _

I.B desea compartir una videollamada contigo ¿deseas aceptar?

Donovan no duda ningún momento y le da click en 'Aceptar'.

Pasan los minutos y cuando por fin aparece la conexión de la web cam de I.B, lo primero que ve Donovan es ¡EL PENE DE SU AMIGO! Totalmente sonrojado comienza a teclear:

C.D dice:_¡¿QUÉ HACES I.B? :$ ¡POR FAVOR NO QUIERO VER ESO!_

I.B dice: _¿Por qué no?_

C.D dice:_¡Es vergonzoso! ¿No te da vergüenza? _

I.B dice: _De hecho, el simple hecho de que me estés mirando hace que me excite más. _

Donovan totalmente sonrojado miro hacia su entrepierna que también comenzaba a 'reaccionar' sólo llevaba sus bóxers puestos, ya que había olvidado ponerse sus pants color caqui.

I.B dice: _Quiero que sepas quién soy realmente, C.D._

_I.B levanta la web cam para que C.D pueda ver su rostro y lo primero que hace Clyde es gritar ¡ES IKE BROFLOVSKI! ¡I.B ES IKE BROFLOVSKI! _

_El pequeño pelinegro que sólo contaba con 15 años de edad se veía tan violable ante los ojos de Donovan. Ike comenzó a jugar con sus pequeños y rosados pezones, Clyde simplemente se levantó de la silla, se dirigió hasta la puerta y le coloco el seguro, en el camino de regresó al escritorio se quito sus bóxers para así masturbarse libremente mientras que el pequeño de los Broflovski le ofrecía tan bello 'show privado'. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a masturbarse al mismo tiempo que Ike lo hacía. _

C.D dice: _Te ves tan lindo, Ike. _

_¿Ike? ¡MIERDA! ¡LA HABÌA CAGADO! ¡ÉL NI LE HABÍA DICHO QUIÉN ERA!_

I.B dice: _¿Cómo sabes que me llamó Ike? _

El pequeño Broflovski se levantó de la silla y Donovan simplemente veía como el pequeño comenzaba a vestirse nuevamente. Al poco tiempo I.B cerró la aplicación 'videollamada'. A la mierda con todo esto, Ike se había tomado la molestia de mostrase por la web cam y ahora él DEBÍA decir quién era en realidad.

Empezó a buscar imágenes para cambiar su avatar del Messenger y colocó una en dónde salían él y Kevin en Taco Bell.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y I.B, ahora Ike Broflovski no respondía.

C.D dice: _¿Ike? _

I.B se ha desconectado.

Bueno, seguramente ahora sabe que 'C.D' no es nada menos que Clyde Donovan, el AMANTE de los Tacos.

Él también cerró sesión y se fue dispuesto a su cama a descansar. Al poco tiempo se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

* * *

><p>Clyde se encontraba con Kevin almorzando en la cafetería de la Universidad cuando recibió un mensaje de Tucker que decía<em>: Mueve tu gordo culo y ven a la cancha de basquetbol a practicar.<em>

-Lo siento Kevin, el maldito de Craig me necesita, nos vemos luego.-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.-

Recogió su ya vacía charola y la dejó con el resto, caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, aun seguía pensando en lo sucedió con Ike anoche. Ahora no sólo era un bisexual sino que además era un ¡Pedófilo! Y si Ike se le ocurría decir algo…tendría que enfrentar primero a Kyle y después….a la temida Sheila Broflovski.

Ni cuenta se dio cuando llegó hasta la entrada de que daba a las canchas de basquetbol, abrió con pereza la puerta y una diminuta mano lo tomo del brazo.

-¿Ike…?-preguntó anonado Donovan.

-¿Sí?-dijo simplemente Ike Broflovski.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la secundaria en clases?

-Decidí saltarme un par de clases, no pasa nada.-

-¿No estás molesto por todo lo que pasó ayer? –

-En realidad no, si ayer me desconecte repentinamente fue porque mi mamá tocaba y tenía que limpiar 'la escena del crimen' ya sabes…el semen derramado y el historial de la navegación llena de páginas gays.-

-¿Quién diría que el pequeño Ike Broflovski sería tan pervertido?-

-No olvides de tuve sexo con mi maestra.-

-Eres un pervertido Ike Broflovski.-

-Así es, soy un pervertido que necesita ser castigado.-

El pequeño pelinegro estampo sus labios con los de Clyde, empezando una batalla de lenguas que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. Rompieron el beso para dejar una pequeño rastro de saliva.

-C.D, I.B desea ser castigado.-

-C.D castigará muy duramente a I.B.-

The End.

N/A: Ok, esto me salió bien crack, pervertido, sucio, etc… e.e

Pueden pedirme cualquier drabble de su pareja favorita de South Park (si es crack, al igual que este oneshot, mejor para mí :) )

P.D: **NO HAGO KYMAN.**


End file.
